Poker
by Crispy75
Summary: It's in the title, you figure it out. AO of course


Poker

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia looked from her hand of King and Jack to the 5 cards on the table. An Ace, Jack, 8, 4 and a 2. Pretty crap cards but she could make an Ace high pair in desperation.

She looked at her dwindling pile of chips over to Alex's large pile. Who'd have thought Cabot was a card shark? Olivia thought she could pay the ADA back after she trounced her at scrabble, but no Alex had to be one of these painful people that were just good at everything.

She tried to read Alex's features but Alex really had her game face on and it was impossible to tell if she had a good hand or not. She'd already invested 3 chips into the pot which only left her with 10.

"I call" she grumbled, decision made

"I'll see you" Alex replied smoothly and Olivia had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. Of course she did and with a sigh she showed her hand

"Ace high pair of Jacks" she informed and groaned when Alex grinned

"Two pair" she placed her 8 and 2 down to match what was on the table. Oh My God, she should have had the better hand by far, but even with a crap hand Alex beat her.

"I need another drink" she muttered as Alex scooped the chips towards her. She paused and one fine golden brow shot up.

"You've finished a 6 pack of beer and helped me top off the second bottle of wine and you want more?"

"I need to drown my sorrows, you're trouncing me councillor." Olivia sat back against the couch.

Tonight was their weekly get together where they would turn off the phones, tell the boys they were on their own and just relax and not think about work. Olivia wasn't sure how she got the Captain to agree to her having a night off, no matter what, but he did. Even if they needed a female detective someone else was called.

Alex had even managed to convince her pain in the ass boss, he who shall not be named. Neither of them realised that everyone was just hoping that after ten years they would finally pull their finger out and get it on.

Although the thought had crossed Olivia's mind she had never taken it seriously, Alex was straight, had always had inspirations to be the DA and had never indicated otherwise. Not that she'd have her if she was gay, she was too old and too blue collar for the likes of Alex. She was quite happy with friendship, really she was.

Meanwhile Alex was lost in her own contemplation, wondering what she had to do to get Olivia to notice her as something other than a friend. These weekly visits to each other's places were becoming torture, as were the sleep over's.

Olivia had stayed in her spare room the first time they had a sleep over at her place, the following week she found out that Olivia had no bed in her spare room, just a desk with a computer and lots of gym equipment. She had vetoed Olivia sleeping on the couch and they had rather awkwardly gone to bed together.

It had been surprising how easy it had been to relax and drift off to sleep together. So the sleep over's went, Alex had clothes, toiletries even wine at Olivia's. Olivia had the same at hers, even a lockable drawer for her firearm on her side of the bed. When Alex thought about it they were like an old married couple once a week, cooking, relaxing, playing games and watching movies before bed. Alex wanted more.

"I need more incentive to win other than chips?" Olivia sighed and Alex was pulled from her reverie. She picked up the pack and started to shuffle as she contemplated this.

"How about we play for the real thing?" she asked and Olivia scoffed

"Just cause you have money to burn rich britches." Alex stopped dead and stared at the Detective.

"I do not wear britches" she growled but it came out rather slurred from drink and Olivia burst into laughter, maybe the wine was finally hitting them. Alex giggled herself then covered her mouth with her hand mortified. Did she just giggle? "Stop it" she glared at Olivia as the other woman laughed harder. "What's so funny?"

"You giggled"

"I most certainly did not" Alex took on her haughty air and Olivia rolled her eyes

"Yes you did. Only thing funnier would have been if you snorted" Olivia wiped her eyes to prevent tears flowing "Hoo boy that was funny"

"I'm so glad I'm amusing to you"

"Aw Lex, you're so many things to me, amusing is just one of them" and seeing the look the younger woman shot her decided it would be prudent to cough to cover her laughter. "So er back to poker"

"Loser hosts and cooks the next 3 dinners"

"Boring" Olivia yawned dramatically to prove her point and earned a swat on her leg

"Fine smart ass, you come up with something"

Olivia had no idea why it just suddenly popped into her head and she was caught so off guard she was left stunned and couldn't hide her reaction. Alex knew straight away she'd thought of something good as she watched heat spread up Olivia's cheeks. Ooh this was going to be good.

"What?" she asked and Olivia startled and blinked away her reaction

"Nothing"

"Olivia" Alex warned and Olivia sighed

"I don't know where it came from, it means nothing really, just a stupid thought" she tried to brush it off but could feel Alex's eyes boring into her. She could never hold her nerve under that gaze, she either blew her top or caved like a whipped puppy. This time was no different. She caved "Strip poker" she murmured and dared look up at Alex, what she saw had her heart leaping into her throat and warmth pooling in her stomach. Alex was looking at her like she was a predator and ate detectives as prey. "Alex?" she croaked and Alex blinked and returned to shuffling the cards.

"Lets play" Alex stated "Rules are socks are one garment a pair, not a garment each. You lose your shirt before your bra and distractions are allowed." And with that she promptly dealt the hand.

No way, she wasn't serious, she was just teasing, when it came down to it Alex wouldn't have the guts to do it, they'd laugh it off and go to bed. Olivia grinned to herself and called Alex's bluff.

Alex lost the first hand and threw off her socks. Olivia smirked, huh, all talk and no show. The smirk was soon wiped off her face when Alex lost two more hands and was sitting there in a camisole and panties that left very little to the imagination.

Olivia had no idea what her next two hands were, she had a hard time keeping her eyes on the cards and not the very prominent and aroused nipples pressing against the camisole. All she knew is she lost them and her socks and outer shirt went leaving her in jeans and singlet. One more round and she lost the jeans, exposing strong slender thighs to Alex's gaze.

Olivia could no longer deny they were well past the friendship line here and heading into very dangerous territory. It scared her and she opened her mouth to say something. The words stuck in her throat when Alex placed a slim cool finger against her lips.

Ice blue met caramel brown and they were both lost. Alex didn't know if she leant in or Olivia did but their first brushing of lips was electric and everything she dreamed it would be. She pulled away gently when Olivia would have deepened the contact and smiled when Olivia growled in frustration.

Instead she returned to the cards and dealt the next round. Alex was delighted when she lost and quickly stripped off the camisole

Olivia just about swallowed her tongue. She was pure creamy perfection topped with rosy pink nipples. She growled and hauled Alex into her arms. Alex gave a little squeak in surprise but was soon returning the Detectives passionate kisses. Oh my Lord Olivia Benson's mouth should be proclaimed a wonder of this world.

She cried out when warm, slightly calloused palms cupped her breasts and started to knead, not gentle but not hard enough to cause pain.

Alex was in heaven.

Olivia thought maybe there were Angels on earth and she had found hers, Alex fit her palms absolutely perfectly and was so responsive to her touch. That's why when Alex pulled gently away with a final kiss she frowned.

"Alex"

"Sshh, another hand" Alex quickly shuffled and handed the pack to Olivia who although terribly confused did as requested and dealt. She lost, the hand and her shirt. She couldn't have been happier as Alex practically pounced on her, palming her larger breasts and teasing the already hard chocolate nipples into rock hard points.

Olivia groaned, reaching up to cup Alex's breasts in return but had her hands slapped away.

"My turn" Alex growled and with those words Olivia understood. With each hand lost the winner got to have her way with the loser who would take a passive roll. Olivia groaned, now she was in a dilemma, she didn't know whether to win or lose the next hand.

This time she didn't protest when Alex finally drew back and let the hand play out. Alex lost and as she stood to remove her last scrap of clothing Olivia crawled over and knelt in front of her soon to be lover, pressing her face into Alex's stomach and rimming the belly button with her tongue, then gently lowered her to the carpeted floor.

She took her time exploring Alex's body with her hands and mouth before pulling back to look into eyes that had gone dark and stormy like and angry ocean. She caught her breath on a gasp and bent to kiss Alex hard before pulling away

"Please tell me this isn't a one off or friends with benefits thing" Olivia whispered shakily and Alex brushed back her beautiful brown locks, not sure if she liked it long or shorter better and smiled.

"No this is more like the white picket fence, a dog and diaper duty kind of thing" she paused suddenly scared, was that too much to admit during their first time?

" I um ..." Olivia was stunned

"Don't worry detective, we won't break out the U-haul just yet" Alex teased and Olivia sighed

"Let's start with the picket fence and dog and worry about kids when the mere thought doesn't give me hives" and she swooped in to finish what she started. Alex grinned and returned the favour two fold, she'd take a pair over three of a kind, for now.


End file.
